Abbi's Story
by Mrs.Aldo Raine
Summary: this is a prequil to Murphy's Law.
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to Iwait4theRain. They gave me the inspiration to write this story.

Abbi's POV

I walked into the classroom and sat down at my desk. Action strolled in and sat next to me.

"Hey Action did you do the paper?" I asked. He chuckled and gave me a 'Are you serous?' look. "I thought not." I murmured. The teacher walked in and stood at the front of the room.

"Everyone bring you writings out." she smiled at the class. "Action that will be a detention." Action tapped me.

"She know me too well." he whispered.

"Everyone will have a stroke when you actually do your homework." I whispered back.

"Abbi?" the teacher called.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Would you like to go first?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am." I answered walking up to the front of the classroom. I stood in front of the class. "This paper has my brother, Riff as an important character so if I tear up. I'm truly sorry." I said as I looked down at my paper.

"Riff and I belong to a happy family. My mother, Annie. My father, Jeff. And Riff and myself." I took a breath. "They day our happiness took a butllet was when I was four. Our parents died."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't _**NOT**_own West Side Story. But if I did I'd be on a date with Action right now.

Abbi's POV

April 25th 1950

I climbed back into the car with my parents. We had dropped my brother off at his school. He was 7 at the time. Next we were going to the bank. My parents were going in for a second so I had to wait in the car. Mother and Father walked into the bank. Two minutes later my life went up in flames. The bank exploded. I got out of the car as firefighters and paramedics and police arrived.

"Hey little girl what's yer name?" Officer Shrank asked.

"Abbi Jones." I answered through tears.

"Hey Abbi I'm Officer Shrank. Do you have any other family than who was in the bank?" he asked. I nodded.

"My Big Brother is in second grade." I said through tears.

"Kay we'll go find him." Officer Shrank lead me to his car and I ran back to my parents' car and grabbed a bag in there and my stuffed teddy bear. I ran back and climbed into the police car. Officer Shrank went to the school and got Riff. Riff ran to the car and jumped into the back pulling my to his chest with a thud. I sobbed into his shirt.

"Shhh Abbi don't cry. It'll be okay." he whispered. It was decided that day until Riff was old enough to chose. We would stay with our uncle.

I looked up from my paper and out to the class. My eyes landed on Actions face of pure pity.

The first night with my uncle was okay. He was nice…ish. Then when I turned 13 and Riff was 16 my uncle slapped Riff across the face.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own WSS still. *Sigh* **

August 24th 1959

Riff snapped that day.

"Don't touch me you damn drunk!" he shouted. I dropped my plate in the kitchen. Riff had never cursed in front of me before. Ever.

"You have a week to get the hell out of my house. And take that damned sister of yours with you." our uncle yelled back before storming out of the house. Riff turned to face me.

"Go get packed kid. I'll be up in a little." he said calmly to me. I nodded and ran upstairs. I started to throw my clothes into a bag and I packed three bags before Riff came up.

"We're moving in with Tony and his Ma." he said putting his clothes in a bag. I nodded and finished packing.

"I'm ready Dom." I said looking him in the eyes. He smiled at me and stopped packing to pull me into a hug.

"It's gonna be okay kid. Well be alright with Tony and his ma." he comforted.

"Dom." Tony called from the front door.

"In here Tony." Riff called back. Tony picked up my one bag and carried two of them. Then he grabbed one of Riff's bag, he also had three, and Riff had his last two. I followed Tony and Riff to Tony's house. It was small.

"Mom!" Tony called. A fat woman came out of the kitchen. She was fat but very pretty.

"Tony yer home. Hello Dom." she said.

"Abbi this is my mom." Tony said to me. "Ma this is Abbi. Dom's little sister."

"Hi Sweetie. You can call me Esme." Tony's ma greeted. "You kids must be starvin' come in come in." I followed Esme into the kitchen.

October 31st 1959

I sat outside of the school waiting for Riff. A boy from my class was eyeing me from across the way. He was my age and his name was Richard. I looked away from him and saw Tony and Riff come trotting down the steps.

"So what you're saying Dom is that you need to make a gang by next Saturday?" Tony asked.

"Yeah so it's you and me so far." Riff replied.

"Well lets go find more people." Tony said.

"Wait you are starting a gang Dom?" I asked.

"Yeah." Riff answered.

"Well let's go find people." I said sighing. Riff was going in over his head and I was going to stand right by his side.


	4. Chapter 4

Abbi's POV

I followed Riff and Tony down to the gym. They walked in in with me close in tow. I saw as they looked around and their eyes landed somewhere. Tony and Riff started to walk off and I ran to catch up with them. I was desperate to see what they were looking at. Correction who they were looking at. We walked up to someone in Riff and Tony's grade. Which was freshman year. I was only in 7th grade.

"Hey." Riff said coming up beside the guy.

"Hey." the guy answered.

"Name's Dominick. People call me Dom. That's my best friend Tony and my kid sister Abbi." Riff introduced us.

"Name's Tucker Smith(Named after the actor that played him.)" he replied taking of his punching gloves.

"Hey I was wonderin' if ya wanted to join the gang Tony and is makin'?" Riff asked.

"What?" Tucker asked.

"You join my gang?" Riff asked.

"Kay." he answered. " But refer to me as Ice. my parents can't know I'm part of a gang. they'd kill me."

"Kay welcome to the gang Ice." Riff said shaking Ice's hand.

"Thanks what do ya want me to do?" Ice asked.

"Fine some people to join the gang." Tony answered.

"Will do." Ice said walking out of the gym. We walked out behind him.

"Dom." I said. "I have two things to say. One you should also have a cover name. And Two I know someone who would be good in the gang."

"Kay I'll think of a nickname for you, in your honor. And who?" Riff answered.

"His name is Richard. But kids call him Action because he always wants to fight." I answered.

"Kay ask him for me." Riff ordered. I nodded.

I looked out at my class and saw Action smiled and come up to the front of the room.

November 1st 1959

I walked into class and up to Action.

"Richard?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"What?"

Action read off the paper. Only what he said.

"My brother and his best friend are starting a gang and want to know if you'll be in it?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Sure." he replied as the teacher walked in.


	5. Chapter 5

November 5th 1959

Miss Esme and I were in the kitchen. All the Jets were in Tony's living room. We had gathered quiet a crew. David Winters-Arab; Bert-Snowboy; Eliot Bean- Tiger; Big Deal; Harvey-Mouthpeice; and Tommy- Gee-Tar. I came out with Miss Esme close behind me.

"Boys here's a snack before you go." Miss Esme said.

"Sweet. Thanks Miss Tony's Mom." Arab said. Miss Esme just laughed at him.

"Kay Jets let's go." Riff said and the guys started to file out of the room.

"Riff what about me?" I asked.

"I have a very important job for you." Riff said. " You need to…go to…sleep." I looked at him.

"But Riff I wanna come." I whined.

"No." he said firmly as he walked out the door. My lower lip quivered and I sat on the couch. An hour later I called in to the kitchen.

"Esme I'm going for a walk."

"Kay be home soon." she called back. I walked out the door and headed down the street. I walked down to Doc's Candy Store. It was closed so I started to head back. On my way back I heard someone cry for help. I stopped in front of and alley way.

"Help!" I heard it again. It was coming from the alley way. I ran down and saw a kid getting beat up.

"Get off of him!" I shouted jumping on the guy and throwing punches. The two guys eventually ran.

"Are you okay?" I asked the kid. He nodded. "Come with me I'll clean you up." I helped him off his feet and lead him home.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"John." he answered.


	6. Chapter 6

I took John home and cleaned him up. He told me about himself.

"Sounds like you have a rough life." I said putting the first aid kit away. He nodded shyly.

"Thanks Abbi. For helping me. I must seem like a baby to you." he said. I shook my head.

"No you're really nice John." I smiled at him.

"Well I guess I should head home." John said standing up.

"Kay see ya." I said and he exited.

I looked up at the class.

"John was later known as Baby John to the Jets." I said smiling. He's the youngest in the Jets. He's a freshman right now. He's always been a year younger than me." I stated and looked back down at my paper.

June 4th 1962

I strolled with the Jet's down the streets. We had kicked ass and took names with the Hawks. Now we're on our way back from meeting the Emeralds for a war council. Riff had finally let me be a part of the Jets. After years , weeks and days of begging him. He caved. I was so excited. This was my first official rumble. I was excited. Tomorrow midnight. That's the rumble. My first rumble was my last.

June 5th 1962

11:55pm

5 minutes till the rumble

I trailed behind Riff as we went to the chosen location. Under the highway. The Emeralds were already there.

"So we ready?' Riff asked.

"Let's get to it." the leader of the Emeralds answered. Then the fighting started. I stuck by Baby John I was punching and kicking and everything I could do. Then someone hit me with a pipe on the ground. And the blackness consumed me.


	7. Chapter 7

November 6th 1962

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Why does my head hurt?" I asked.

"Cause a god damn Emerald whacked ya with a pipe." Riff answered smoking.

"Oh." I said. Riff came and laid down beside me.

"Go back to sleep now Abbi." he whispered. "I'll be right here." I fell asleep with Riff beside me.

December 13th 1962

Youth Board Meeting

The Jets and I sat in the auditorium with the other students in school. Two girls sat on the end. Velma, Ice's girlfriend sat next to Ice. And her best friend, I can't remember her name, sat next to Velma. I was sitting between Riff and Action. Action sat on the end of the Jets mixing with the other kids. Riff sat next to Tony. I felt Action's hand inch closer to mine. I felt my heart pound. I've had a crush on him since 6th grade. Since then we've had every class together. I've had dreams of his kissing me and saying that he love me. But that would never happen.

I blushed when I felt Action's eyes bear into my head. I've never told anyone about this before.

"Hello students. I'm Dr. Steve Martian." one of the people on the stage said into the mike. "I'm a psychologist. This is Dr. Sally Robinson." He pointed to the chick next to him. Then he made a boring speech. Half way through I looked over towards Riff. He looked board, as did most of the Jets. Except one. Tony. He looked completely hypnotized. I looked over at Action, he was sleeping. He shifted and his head was on my shoulder. I rested my head on his and fell asleep. When I woke up Riff and the Jets were standing around Action and I. Except Tony. He was talking to Steve.

The next day

Riff and I waited at the table. Tony was still asleep. Riff ran upstairs. I followed like a Saint Bernard.

"Tony wake up man." Riff said.

"No." Tony answered.

"Come on we're gonna be late to meet the Jets." I chimed in.

"I'm done Riff." he said.

"What?"

"I'm finished. I quit." Tony repeated.

"Tony yer my best friend don't do this."

"GO away Riff." Tony said. Riff stormed downstairs and out the door. I ran behind him. He sulked into the playground.

"What's wrong Riff?" Baby John asked.

"His boyfriend broke up with him." I answered.

"Tony's out." Riff mumbled. All the Jets had different variations of horrified faces.


	8. Chapter 8

_I still don't own West Side Story._

_Abbi: But you do own me right?_

_Me: Of course Abbi. P.S. Check out my profile for a link to a funny pic._

April 6th 1963

"Abbi ya Ready yet?" Riff called into my room. I came out in my pitch black dress. It went down to my knee and was strapped.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Action will drop dead seeing you." he said smiling. "Tony are ya sure ya don't wanna come?" Riff called into Tony's room.

"No Riff I have work." he said coming out in a button up shirt and jeans.

"Whatever." Riff said leading me out of the house. We walked down to the gym and walked in.

"Hey Riff's here." Actions shouted. He ran over and stopped dead when he saw me.

"Wow Abs. You look, wow." Action stammered.

"I don't know weather that's a compliment or insult Action." I snapped.

"Compliment. No words could describe how you look right now." he breathed out. I blushed. Riff wandered off and Action took my hand and lead me to the rest of the Jets.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Abbi." was all the replied. I looked around. Ice wasn't with us. I whispered to Action.

"Where's Ice?"

"Outside waiting for Velma." he answered. "Where's Riff's bimbo?"

"She bailed. Came down with the flu." I answered smiling.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I might have served her diner on her and Riff's date." I said slyly.

"What did you put in it?" he asked sternly.

"Milk." I said.

"Wasn't she lactose intolerant?"

"Yeah." Action shook his head. Then he drug me out to the floor to dance. I watched as Riff went outside. Then after about five minutes came back in smiling.

"Action. I wanna go home." I whispered. He nodded and we walked out of the dance. When we arrived at the house we stood outside.

"So good night I guess." I said shyly.

"Yeah night." he replied as I went to go inside he grabbed my arm and pulled me in close for a kiss. When we pulled away he walked off. I stood on the porch out of breath.


	9. Chapter 9

I looked at the class.

"This is the heart breaking part of my life. The rumble in which I lost Riff." I said to them.

August 12th 1965

I sat against the playground's chained fence. The Jets were still the greats but now the PR's came and we we're getting annoyed. Riff motioned that we are walking. We followed him and ran into Bernardo, the leader of the Sharks. I silently followed Riff's lead. I followed him for quiet a few days. But the moment my life took a major downfall was the hour before the rumble.

8:00pm

One hour before the rumble

I sat at the park with Action. He was all dressed up of the rumble.

"Why must you guys always fight?" I asked him.

"Well to keep our turf." Action answered smiling at me. I shook my head.

"I hate that Riff wont let me come. I'm not even going to be fighting." I mumbled.

"Well all hell could break loose and Riff wouldn't want you there." he answered.

"So you're on his side with this?" I asked.

"Yeah." he smiled at me. I shook my head and stood up.

"Wow wow wow." Acton said grabbing my arm. "Where are you going?"

"Home. Now let go of me." I said fighting his grip. Which was of course tight.

"No I'm gonna walked you home." he said.

"No leave me alone Action." I said pulling my arm out and storming off. Action grabbed me and smashed his lips to mine. I fought and pushed him off.

"Get the hell off of me." I said slapping him. "If you love me you'd stop my brother from fighting." I ran off. He caught me around my waist.

"No can do." he said into my neck.

"Let go of me." I broke out of his grip. I glared at him tears welling in my eyes. "I hate you Action!" I shouted, running off and leaving him in stun at what I shouted. I ran home and right into Graziella.

"Abbi are you okay? You seem sad." she asked.

"Leave me alone Devil Woman!" I shouted. Riff came out close behind Devil Woman and I ran inside and up to Riff and I's room. Then it dawned on me, Riff wasn't wearing a shirt. I looked out the window and saw them kiss goodbye. He said something to Devil Woman and she nodded. She looked like she was gonna cry. Join the club. I looked over at Riff's bed. It was a wreak.

"I am not cleaning that up." I said to no one. I realized what they did. I was disgusted by it. Riff came in and I went to the door way.

"You really are going to this rumble thing?" I asked.

"Yeah, Abbi. Why?" He replied.

"Riff. Have you ever heard of Murphy's Law?" I asked.

"No. What is it?" he said smiling at me.

"Figure it out." I snapped. Riff the down stairs.

"Abbi." he said. "When I come back we'll do something together. Okay?"

"Fine." I replied. Riff smiled and kissed my forehead.

"See ya later pipsqueak." he called over his shoulder.

"See ya Riff." I mumbled. I turned on my heel and walked up to our room. room. I sat there for a while. I heard a knock on the door about an hour later. It was Shrank the bearer of bad news. He told me Dominick "Riff" Jones, my older brother. The only family I had left. Was dead. I fought back tears and slumped against the door. I changed into a blue button up dress and ran to Doc's Candy Store. I gave those damn Jets a piece of my mind. Then broke down in tears again. Who should come to my side, none other than Action the very person I had told I hated.

"I'm going to go check on Tony." Ice whispered. Action nodded understanding that he was now in charge. When Ice left a PR walked in.

"Doc?" she called and stopped when she only saw Jets. Action stood up with a evil smile. Graziella grabbed me out of the way. The Jets pushed and shoved the PR around they almost had Baby John on top of her when Doc walked in.

"Stop it!" he shouted making me cringe more. "What are you doing?"

"Bernardo was right." she snapped. " Tell you American buddy that Maria isn't meeting him. Tell him she's dead. Chino shot her." Then she stormed out.

"When do you kids stop." Doc asked. "You make this world lousy."

"We didn't make it Doc." Action said.

"Get out of here." Doc ordered. The Jets filed out Acton left last with getting me from the counter and looping his arm around my waist. He sill loved me. After what I said. We walked out together. .


	10. Chapter 10

Action and I were walking down the street when they heard a gun shot. They looked at each other and ran to where it cam from. They ended up in the park with the Jets. I bursted into tears. _Tony was Riff's best friend. _I thought. A PR was leaning over him.

"No don't go." she pleaded with a already dead body. She stood up and walked to Chino. She beckoned for the gun. Chino handed it to her. "How many bullets are left Chino? " she asked. "Enough for you?" she asked pointing the gun at the Sharks. "And you?" she said pointing it at the Jets. "And then will there be enough left for me?" she asked. I whispered to Action.

"Who's she?"

"Bernardo's little sister. Uhh Maria I think."

"Was Bernardo the other boy who died?" I asked.

"Yeah." Action said. I slipped out of his grasp and slowly walked towards Maria who was now kneeling on the ground.

"I know how you feel Maria." I said softly.

" My brother was the other boy who died during that rumble. And Tony was like another brother to me, cause of how close him and Riff were." I kneeled next to Maria. " Riff promised me after the rumble we would hang out." I stopped for a moment. "looks like we wont be hanging out anytime soon." Maria looked up at me red eyed. I comforted her. We were the last to leave the park. The baby sisters.


	11. Chapter 11

I trudged home Action beside me.

"I'm sorry." I murmured to him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I said that I hated you." I answered. "But I love you."

"I know. You were angry at me. You had every reason to be. I wont let go." he smiled at me and gently kissed my lips.

August 24th 1965

I looked over what I was wearing. A black dress and my black converse. I had my long dirty blonde hair back in a bun.

"Hey Abbi ya ready?' Action asked entering my room in his black suit. I nodded and we walked down to the church where Riff, Bernardo and Tony's funeral was. Maria went up to the dead bodies and said good bye to everyone. Even my brother. I went up to her brother and looked at the Shark I barely knew.

"I'm sorry my brother killed you." I whispered. I walked to Tony and whispered to him. "Good night Tony. I love you like a brother." then I finally went to Riff. "Here's the Murphy's Law Riff. I love you." I walked away leaving the paper open it read. 'Dear Riff, The Murphy's Law states that What can go wrong. Will go wrong. Love Abbi'.

I looked up from my paper with tears in my eyes.

"We had found out later that Graziella was pregnant with Riff's kid." I said. "Graz and I now live with Ice and Velma in on of Ice's family's houses. The baby is one year old and is named Dominick Jr." I smiled out at my class. And went back to my seat. I sat down and Action's went around me.

"Abbi," My teacher said. "That was heartfelt and wonderful. A+" I smiled and set my head on my desk and sobbed.


End file.
